Ser Dunwell Restourn
"A Blight and its horde is not just hundreds of Darkspawn, but hundreds of thousands surging forth from below." - 'to the Party when asked on news of the Fifth Blight' '''Ser Dunwell '''was present at the party of Lady Melanie de Sennoya, fully garbed in his Grey Warden ceremonial armour with only the lightest of fineries present. Already an intimidating presence, the griffon emblems and broad shoulders affirming this, his piercing blue eyes cut at anyone who happened to meet his gaze. He serves his post as a Recruiter for the Wardens well it seems, his words resonating powerfully with the Party when they eventually tracked him down. Background Born to a lesser noble family from Val Chevin, as suggested by Lady Melanie, Ser Dunwell at some point either joined up or was conscripted into the Grey Wardens. His title of 'Ser' suggests he earned a knighthood at some point as well, or a possible membership in the Templars. Involvement While the party did not directly interact with him, they saw him in conversation with three men, similar enough to be brothers. Vay, despite his inebriated state at the time, tried to listen in. He was able to hear references to a cousin, and questions as to how they were holding up. He also heard him state that the organization was looking to recruit more members, and then mention of the name Warden Riordan. Following up on their intrigue, the group headed to Lady Melanie's estate a few days later to inquire as to his location. Concerned that the appearance of a Grey Warden could mean something bad, they asked whether she knew where he was staying, with Caspar suggested he was interested in possibly joining. Finding the group more and more fascinating with each visit, she said she wouldn't warn him away, intrigued as to how such an initiation would proceed. She pointed them to his family's house, where he was temporarily staying for the time being on his way through the Capital. However, the group were unable to find out where this house exactly was, and so decided to visit him after they had dealt with the more immediate problem for the Great Bear that was hounding local traders. After succeeding in their Great Bear hunt, and getting directed there by a member of the City Guard, the party knocked on his front door. Caught off guard by the appearance of his sister Beatrix, they asked if they could see him as they wished to inquire into what business brought him to the Capital. Emerging out of what was presumably a study, the intimidating figure of Ser Dunwell asked them what brought them to him. Caspar revealed it always made him nervous when Grey Wardens began to show up in places, while Saidra asked if this was to do with the Blight that was alleged to appear in Ferelden. Ser Dunwell relayed that he was part of the Warden party that was meant to meet up with what remained of the Ferelden forces, only to be turned back at the border by "their traitor" Loghain. An acquaintance of some kind to Warden Riordan, he lamented his loss at Denerim, and how the resultant chaos in the Frostbacks had caused many an Orlesian Warden to lose their lives. It was for these reasons, and the need to hunt the remainders of the Darkspawn horde that remained on the surface, that he was travelling and recruiting. Asking what the Party understood about the Blight and Darkspawn in general, he reminded them that a Blight and the consequent Horde that partook in it was not just hundreds, but hundreds of thousands of Darkspawn on the surface, so their job was not yet done. Before he went any further, having received more questions from the group, he asked how many of them ask for simple information, or whether they ask with intent to aid. Caspar, Kynedrin and Vay all immediately took a step forward, Caspar almost instinctively. Balbus hesitantly stepped forth, while Saidra stayed back, her Circle loyalties claiming her for the moment. Seeing this response, he then revealed other things had caused the Wardens concern. Whole groups had been abandoning their holds, and the activity of Darkspawn rising up across Thedas, not just in Ferelden or the mountain passes, had sent alarm bells ringing in the senior circles. If they truly wished to aid, he asked them to either hunt down a Darkspawn warren within the Frostbacks - gaining a measure of vengeance for those lost in the Blight - or do generally find and slay a nest if they should come across one. He also bade them to bring him vials of Darkspawn blood, as proof of their demise. Ending the conversation with a brief pause, he then softly asked the party one simply question. "Will you do this task for us?" Caspar rapidly said yes, Vay and Balbus agreeing too, while Saidra offered her aid for the time being, but she wished not to get tangled up in Warden business. Kynedrin looked over some items in his hand, before solemnly making the same promise as his companions. Nodding and thanking the Party, he asked them to find him when they had accomplished the task, and disappeared back into his study.Category:Human Category:Grey Wardens Category:NPC Allies